


Inappropriate Greeting

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt from thebestfonewm</p>
<p>"That's not my hand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work, and my co-worker was very concerned as to why I was cackling to myself.

“So, kanima packs are a thing,” Stiles muttered into Derek’s thick neck where his face was unwillingly buried. “That’s kind of awesome.”

Derek made a noise that probably would have been accompanied by an uncomfortable shift if he could shift and not lying paralyzed on Scott’s driveway with an equally paralyzed Stiles sprawled out on top of him.

“I mean, it’s also awful, but this means the bestiary is wrong about them being solitary creatures that require a master. Unless the whole pack has one master, because that would be neat,” Stiles continued. His mouth was kind of mashed into Derek’s skin, and Stiles was happy that his lips weren’t moving against stubble. He couldn’t reach his Chapstick.

“Can you think about changing it later? When we’re not at danger of dying.” Stiles didn’t even have to look at Derek’s face. He could hear his angry eyebrows in his voice.

Stiles sighed, his hot breath fanning out over Derek’s skin and making it a little damp under his mouth. “Not like I can do anything else, since we’re stuck here, and you know you appreciate the updated version of the be… What are you doing with your hand? It’s digging into my thigh. Can you move already?”

There was a silence that stretched out long enough that Stiles thought Derek’s had nodded off to avoid talking to him. But then, he said in a low voice, “That’s not my hand.”

“…”

“…”

“Oh my god,” Stiles squeaked, wishing he could move so he could jerk away but also kind of glad he couldn’t move. Because then he wouldn’t be able to feel Derek’s woody pressing against him. As he’d thought, he was a big boy. Stiles could feel his face flush hot, which made him have a thought.

“Well,” he started. “I guess it is useful to know that kanima venom doesn’t stop, y’know, the engorging of… things.”

“Stiles.”

“I mean, that’s another tidbit of info I can add to the bestiary.”

“Stiles, no.”

“I wonder if the venom affects clotting. Or, if you’re already boned up when you get paralyzed, does it ever go down?”

“I will pay you to stop talking,” Derek sighed out.

Stiles went quiet, but of course it didn’t last. “So, uh… necks are a thing for you? I didn’t like mean to kiss it, it just–”

“Partly,” Derek interrupted, before he swallowed which made his neck swift under Stiles’s lips. “But also because… it’s you.”

Again, they were quiet as Stiles’s face burned and his body thrummed, and Derek eventually asked, “Uh, that’s not _your_ hand, is it?”

He didn’t sound mad, so Stiles let out a withering giggle. “Nope.”


End file.
